


A Forbidden Love

by Faeralyn



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeralyn/pseuds/Faeralyn





	A Forbidden Love

Ciel Phantomhive is your younger cousin. There was a huge age difference, him being 13 and you 18. Nonetheless the two of you were always very close. When Ciel finally returned you were estatic. You had missed the young boy and your heart ached for him and all he's lost. However, you were more ecstatic when you laid eyes on his new butler, Sebastian. Everything about him was perfect, from his tall lean figure to his silky black hair that you desperately wanted to run your fingers through. His red eyes were mesmerizing. Even the way he said your name made you melt.

When Ciel wasn't around you could swear Sebastian would hit on you. Maybe it was just his nature, but you doubted that. Your visits became more and more frequent. You were practically head over heels for the butler. 

Little did you know, he took quite an interest in you as well.

You were on your way to the Phantomhive Estate. Ciel was throwing a ball for Lizzie tomorrow and you would be spending the night.

When you arrived the door to your carriage was opened and you were greeted with those piercing red eyes. "Lady (y/n)" Sebastian said as he held out his hand to you. "Hello Sebastian. It's nice to see you again." He smiled at you as he helped you out and walked you to the door. "Tea will be ready in an hour milady. Mey Rin please show our guest to her room."

*Time Skip*

You retired to your room after a long day. You laid down in bed and tried to sleep but your mind kept wondering back to Sebastian. You knew he was a demon. You over heard him and Ciel talking one day and they had no choice but to tell you. It only made you fall for Sebastian more.

You were interrupted from your thoughts when you heard a knock on the door. "Lady (y/n) It's Sebastian, may I come in?"

"S-Sure" you said as you quickly got out of bed. Sebastian was standing in front of you. His eyes traveled up and down your body as a wicked grin spread across his face. "My, you look as lovely as ever." You looked away as your face turned bright red. You were only in a small night gown.

Sebastian stepped closer to you. His slender fingers gently lifted your chin so you were looking at him. "Sebastian, w-what are yo-"

He cut you off crashing his lips to yours. "I'm a demon, (y/n). We take what we want and I've wanted you for quite some time." His eyes flashed pink as he ripped off your thin clothing.

There you stood, in nothing but the faint moonlight that was shining in from the window. Sebastian stared unashamedly at your exposed curves. He pushed you down onto the bed roughly. You pushed your body up against his as you kissed him.

"I want you." You whispered seductively in his ear.

You switched positions so you were now straddling his hips. You put your arms around his neck, kissing him fully. You began to slowly grind your hips against his. He let out a growl.

Not liking being dominated he rolled you over and was hovering over you once again. His lips ghosted over the skin of your jaw and neck as you ran your fingers through his soft hair. He moved down to your chest and kissed your left breast before licking your nipple. You whispered his name. He smirked, clearly enjoying the reactions he was getting from you.

He pulled back to look at your pale body and you smiled back at him. He kissed you roughly. You could feel the tip of his member brushing against your entrance, making you moan slightly.

He pushed in a little too hard. You gasped from the pain and pleasure and dug your nails into his back. "I want you, I want you so bad." You sighed. He moaned as he bit down on your neck. You could feel his fangs sinking in. You whimpered from the pain. He was marking you.

He sent shivers down your spine as he began moving inside of you.

"Oh Sebastian~ah!"

He picked up the pace, pounding into you. He hit your sweet spot over and over. The strength of his thrusts was making you crazy.

"(y/n)" he moaned. He bit down on your earlobe. Pleasure coursed through both of your bodies. One final thrust sent you over the edge and you screamed his name.

He laid down next to you and you closed your eyes as he wrapped his arms around you. The warmth of his body made you fall asleep instantly. It was the best sleep you had ever gotten.

When you awoke the next morning Sebastian was no longer there. Instead Mey Rin was opening your curtains to let the sunlight in. Once you were out of bed you got dressed, ate breakfast, and Mey Rin helped you get ready for the ball.

Your hair was in loose curls and you wore a beautiful dark blue gown. You made your way downstairs and looked around for Sebastian. He was nowhere in sight. You frowned. You haven't seen him all day. You sighed and went to stand over by the wall.

"May I have this dance?" You looked up to see Sebastian with his hand extended to you. You smiled and took his hand as he lead you to the dance floor.

"You look absolutely beautiful (y/n). Though, not as beautiful as you did last night." he whispered into your ear. You blushed and looked away. A small chuckle escaped his lips. You looked up and stared into his stunning red orbs. It was quiet for a moment until Sebastian finally spoke. "(y/n).." He said quietly "Will you be my mate?" You smiled and nodded in excitement.

Sebastian leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on your lips.


End file.
